Thank You for Making High School Bearable
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: Bella has just bought her very own house. While unpacking she found her high school year book. While reading some good byes from her friends she reads one that she never saw before. What stood out more was that it wasn't signed. AH Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for Making High School Bearable**

_By Mrs. Nina Cullen_

_Summery: Bella has just bought her very own house. While unpacking she found her high school year book. While reading some good byes from her friends she reads one that she never saw before. What stood out more was that it wasn't signed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any thing that has to do with Twilight._

**New House Old Things**

"Where would you like this box Ma'am?"

"What does the label say?"

"Books."

"Then you can leave it right there."

"That was the last box so we will be off now."

"Thank you so much for your help"

"No Problem Ma'am." The moving guys made there way out of the house and back to the truck. Bella sits on her still wrapped couch and looked at the stack of boxes that littered her new house. She took a deep breath and smiled. She had done it. She had worked her bum off with school and internships and after all her hard work she was finally where she wanted to be. She worked part time at a publishing company as an editor. On the days she wasn't at the office (which was most of the time) she was at home writing her own novels. She hadn't made it big as an author just yet but she did have a few books published in the romance section of the book store. She had money coming in but she couldn't wait till she finally sold her newest novel once it was done.

She had just bought her new house and was excited to finally be out on her own for the first time ever. She had gone form living with her mother to living with her Father. When she got to college she a had roommate (Alice Brandon) that she kept even once they left school. So this would be the first time she would be truly on her own and she loved it. She was starting to feel nervous about it but was ready for this in her life. Before her mind could go to far she began looking through her boxes. She emptied the kitchen and her bedroom before she started on the living area. She opened her first box and found a book she hadn't see in almost ten years. She pulled out her Forks High School year book. She skimmed the pictures and read some of the good byes from her friends and class mates.

_Bella: your such an awesome person KIT Mike xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Bells we had great times KIT Angie xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_B had fun in math KIT Ty xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Bella I hope we can stay Friends after HS call me soon Jess xxx-xxx-xxxx_

All her class mates wrote almost the same thing in just about every way you could think of say it. She skimmed through the rest until she came to one she couldn't remember ever reading. Whats was more perplexing was that it wasn't signed.

_To Bella: _

_ I want to thank you for always being nice to me even when others weren't. You defended me when others would bad mouth me. You were the reason I went to school everyday if for nothing more than to see your beautiful smile as you passed me. You made high school bearable and for that I thank you. Your kindness got me through some tough times even if you didn't realize it. Thank you for being you and for being such a great person. If you are ever in need of a friend or a friendly smile I'm here for you. _

_GreenNocturne20_

She reread it a few times but couldn't remember who would have written. She place the year on her new coffee table and and continued to unpack. She had gotten half way done but her eyes kept going back to the year book. After she thought she had done enough for one day she sat down and looked at her year book unable to stop thinking about it. She couldn't take it any more and grabbed her laptop and and started it up. Once it was on she logged on to her email and wrote _GreenNocturne20 _an email.

_GreenNocturne20_

_ Hello, I was going through our high school year book when I came across your note to me. First I am glad that I was able to make your High school years better. Second I hate to say it but I can't seem to think of your name. Now don't take it the wrong way I try not to remember high school at all so most of my memories are fuzzy or not there. _

_ You might be wondering why after almost ten years I'm now writing to you. You might not even have the same email address. So if you aren't a Forks High Alumni then I apologize. If you are well I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you wrote all day. You see I just moved in to a new house. My very first house. I was unpacking when I found my year book and subsequently you letter. _

_ I home that college and the real world were kinder to you than high school and if not that you found some kind of inspiration to get you through your days. If you every want to to chat look me up. _

_Your Friend,_

_Bella Sawn _

She looked over her email and then closed her eyes before pressing send. She crossed her fingers that some psycho didn't get her email. She browsed the web for a while looking up a few things she knew she needed for her house. She was about to log off her computer when she heard a chime. She looked and noticed she had a new email. She smiled and opened it up.

_To Bella Swan_

_ First I want to assure you that I am in fact the same person that wrote in your year book. Second I am not surprised that you just found my letter. I will be honest I kind of took your year book with out your knowledge to write in it. I was to shy to ask you for it but I wanted you to know that you made a difference in one persons life. _

_ I can't tell you how happy I am to hear from you even after all these years and to day of all days. I have been having a really bad week and today was the worst of them all and your letter was enough to brighten my day just like your smile did all those yeas ago. You have a way of making everything better Bella Sawn and I thank you once again. _

_ As for after high school life, it has been bearable. I was not the out cast I was in high school and seemed to blend in with the masses. As for the real world For the most part I have done well with my self. I have a successful career and am happy most of the time. Apart from this last week which I will not bore you with. Any ways I better get back to what I was doing before I get to carried away. Please feel free to write to me when ever you want even if its just say hello. _

_Your Friend,_

_GreenNocturne20_

Bella smiled that she once again was able to help this person but yet was a little upset that she had no idea who this person was.


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth or what ever you just said.**

It had been a week and she had not had the courage to write to this _GreenNocturne20 _ person. She had no idea if this person was male or female if they were in the same graduating class or if it may have been a teacher. It could have been anyone. Although, to the outside world she was going about her day as if nothing had changed, in her head thoughts of this person were constantly running through it. She wanted to ask 'Who are you?' but didn't want to sound rude or make them feel bad about not being remembered. She would sit every day in front of her computer and try to write a letter that would ask the dreaded question with out sounding rude but she couldn't do it.

Two weeks past and she still had not made the move to ask _the_ question but she had been able to get a good ten chapters of her novel written. She had mentioned it to one of her co-works the last time she was in the office and one of her bosses wanted to see her about it. She had dropped off a hard copy of what she had was on her way in to talk to one of the Senior Editors about it. She was anxious to hear what they had to say. She stepped in to the office this time as writer. She made her way in to the waiting room until her appointment. Once she was called she walked back to the office indicated.

"Miss Swan, please come in and sit."

"Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Valentine."

"Lets get right down to business. I read your chapters and frankly the left much to be desired, the characters are lacking, the plot is almost none existent and you have very little substance in this to make it work. Listen Bella you're a good editor and your an okay writer but I think your skills are best suited for trashy romance novels. I don't think your cut out for the big leagues. Now I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here for this but I hate to do these things over the phone. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch meeting across town in half an hour." with that Mrs. Valentine got up and opened the door for Bella to leave. Bella just stood up and walked out of the office. She was in shock. She didn't notice her self leave the building and she didn't notice the drive home. She didn't notice when she got in the shower or how cold the water got after being in the shower for two hours. She didn't even notice when she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was numb. All of her dreams crushed in mare minuets. She was glad she didn't have to be in the office till later the next week. She was no where near ready to seeing any one especially all the people that would by now know she was a shit writer. She spent the next five days in bed only leaving to use the bathroom and to answer the door for her take out. On day six she actually showered and checked her email to see if her mother had written to her. When she pulled up the web browser and logged in to her email. She noticed that she hadn't deleted the email she had received from _greenNocturne20. _After a few minutes she started to write an email hoping that this person could return the favor and put a smile on her face.

_Dear GreenNocturne20, _

_ You have written to me twice that have given you reason get out of bed in the morning and helped put a smile on your face. Right now I need that more than anything. Have had my heart and dreams shattered recently. You see I have always wanted to be writer. I have had the dream of being on of the worlds best authors since I was old enough to read. Just a few days ago I had submitted a portion of a novel I was working on to some one I work with. If you don't know I work for a publishing company. I was called in for a meeting to discuss my writing. In this meeting my Sr. Editor crushed all my dreams when she said and I quote '...You're a good editor and your an okay writer but I think your skills are best suited for trashy romance novels' she told me that the story had spent the last six months working on was horrible and no amount of work could fix it. _

_ I don't know what to do with my self. I have barely left my bed let alone my room. I am lost and all alone. I've left all my friends and family back in forks. I only know the people I work with and right now I don't want there pity. All I need in a friend and you are the only one I can think of that could make this better. Just writing to you has lifted some of my sorrow. Thank you just for being there to listen or read. Sorry that I couldn't put a smile on your face today but I promise as soon as I find my smile I will share it. _

_Your Friend, _

_Bella_

After writing the email she felt better. She was able to let go of some of the weight she felt after her meeting. She was able to go to work and pretend that nothing had happened. Yet at the end of the day she still felt lost and alone. All her friends were back home in forks, so for the first time since she had left home she felt lost alone and sad. It only a days before she got a reply from _GreenNocturne20_ but when she got it it made a difference to her.__

Dear Isabella

_ As much as I love hearing from you it saddens me to have to read your pain. I wish there was something I could do to make it all go away. I know that it has been nearly ten years but I know that you have talent. Please don't let one person bring you down. I wish I could do more than just write you an email. I send with it a hug and a smile :-) for you. Please feel free to write to me when ever you feel the need. I hope you can see me as a friend. _

_ If you would like I could read what you have written and give you feed back. Its always good to have a second opinion on these things. I can't offer to have a friend publish it because, well I don't know anyone that could but I can help you finish your story. I don't write novels but I do write as a career. Now your wondering what I'm talking about. Not many people know this about me but I write music and songs. Its not the same as writing stories and novels but I can help you. I hope you will take my help. Until next time. _

_E. A. M. Cullen  
_

She couldn't take her eyes off the computer. Three things stood out to her form his email, One, he considers her his friend, two, he wanted to help her not give up on my dream, and three, She had his name or at least enough to look him up. Before she thought to write back to him, she ran to the living room and pulled her year book out of the book shelf. She looked for Cullen in the index. She found two Cullens one was Emmett and the other was Edward. She remembered them. She knew that they had been adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just before high school started. They were both nice but were always picked on. They were both tall, awkward and lanky. She remembered that Emmett had been slightly wider in the shoulder area making him slightly more awkward than Edward. Edward had been more recluse and shy than his brother but they were both still teased mercilessly. She hated they way there were treated but could do much to help but she know knew she had helped one of them by just being nice to them.

She looked for their full names but that didn't help her much. One was named Emmett Alexander McCarty Cullen the other was Named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. They were both E. A. M. Cullen. She still didn't know who _he_ was but at least I was one step closer.

**A/N: Hello to you all. Happy Holidays to those that had some recently. Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up. I had it written but my internet was down so I couldn't update. I think that may be able to update more often now. I got the idea from one of the other authors on this site to email or text my self things while I am out doing real world things that way I don't for get what I want to say when I get an idea while doing the boring things I do in the real world. **

**Thank you for reading and pleas let me know what you think I have most of the next chapter written so any one that reviews will get a preview. I also have a question for you I was toying with a few ideas and would like to know what you think. **

**1- I was thinking of having a few flash backs where Bella has interacted with the boys and helped them out. So we can see first hand how she affected them.**

**2- I was also thinking that since Mr. E.A.M. Cullen is helping her write her book or at least offered to help that we could see that in the story. **

**3- Both or neither. Either have both or none and just keep writing the way I am. **

**Love**

**3 Mrs Nina Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**New friends and old stories. **

The morning after Bella got her email from Mr E. A. M. Cullen she sat down and started to read over her novel. She didn't find a lot me mistakes and she thought it was pretty good. She added a few things here and there that she thought of as she reread her story. After she was done she sat there looking at her internet button, debating if she should send Mr Cullen her work or not. After half an hour she took a deep breath and opened a new window and began to write.__

Wednesday, 17 March, 2010  
_Dear Mr. Cullen_

_Thank you for your email. After reading it I find that maybe I have more options than I thought. I've decide to finish my novel and then find some small university press to publish it. Who knows maybe it will be big. I heard that J K Rowling was turned down by a few publisher before she got published HP. Look at her now. Honestly I don't think that I will be like her but I can dream right. I've also decided that you can be my proofreader. Just read them tell what you thing. Is that okay with you. I mean you don't have too. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I am thankful for you. For letting me vent to you has given me some renewed hope. I've also been thinking that I don't know if I want to continue working in the same place any more. I don't feel right going to work there when I know how mean and soul crushing they can be. Do you think I'm being judgmental because of what I was told. Should I just suck it up and deal with it or do I have a point? Anyways if you would like to help me not I've attached __a copy of the first five chapters of my story. I've already gone over these and edited them. You don't have to read them I just wanted to know if they were right to tell me I suck. Please be honest with me. _

_Your Friend _

_Bella Swan._

_Friday, 19 March, 2010_

_Dear Bella,_

_I got your email and the few chapter you sent from your story. I have to say that I really enjoyed reading it and can't wait to read more. I hope you don't mind but I've added and changed a few things nothing major just added to the guys POV. If you don't like it then that's cool I just thought that would be cool to have the guy part written by a guy. Again its up to you your story is good with out my input._

_So anyways, about your job. Do you really want to leave it? I don't know much about you life now a days, but maybe you should hold off at least until you find a new one. That is unless you don't need one. Then its a moot point. I can fully understand not wanting to work at a place that you don't believe in. Just make sure that its the best choice being as you just bought your house and all._

_Okay so on to personal things. I think as friends we should know the basics at least right? Where are you living now a days? You said before that you left you friends family in Forks, so I'm guessing that you don't live there anymore. I now spend most of my time in Seattle but tend to travel to New York and LA when I have to do some work with certain people. That's why sometimes it take me longer to write you back I spend a lot of time in planes this time me year. My parents still live in Forks which you might already know. I don't go back there anymore. I usually have my parents come visit me in Seattle. They usually stay with me but now that my brother and his wife are expecting their first baby, a girl, they are spending there time there. They just found out what they were having. Its funny the day my brother met his wife he knew she was _the one_. She on the other hand thought he was an ass hole. needless to say things worked out for them in the end. Well I wish I could write more but I have to go now I have to get on a plane back home. Hope to talk to you soon_

_Your friend,_

_E. A. M. Cullen_

Bella read and re-read the e-mail. Every time it got to the part whee he mentions his brother becoming a dad, she got a mental picture of Edward smiling while holding a pink bundle with copper hair picking out of the little pink cap. Bella felt sick just thinking about it. She had always thought Edward was the more attractive of the brothers. She had been hoping that he was the one writing to her but now her hopes were dashed. She didn't read the revisions on her story or write back. She just laid on her bed and remembered the first time she met Edward and Emmett.

-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-_FB_-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-_  
_

Bella was never the most popular girl school but with her father being the chief of police every one knew her and no one bugged her. She never really did anything to anyone so she never had to take advantage of who her father was to this town. That was until she met the Cullen brothers. She wasn't friends with them, only because they wouldn't let any one in, but that didn't stop her. No one knew it but Bella's change towards her so called 'friends', was do to the Cullen brothers. She had never seen her 'friends' act that way towards anyone before. They had all grown up together and knew each other well whither you liked them or not. That was until the Brothers moved to town. Now there was fresh meat and they didn't fit in well and the small mined people took advantage of it. Bella knowing right from wrong decided to help without making it worse for them. she would stop the teasing and bullying with out them knowing that was what she was doing. She thought that the Cullen brothers might suspect something but they never said anything. The first time she 'met' the older brother, Edward, she had walked in to freshman science. Lauren and Jessica were teasing Edward about his clothes when Bella walked in. She noticed he was very sad and she was about to yell at them when she thought better about it. Instead she used information she had over heard over the summer.

"Hay Jess how is the rash you got on you back?"

"What?" Jessica asked while turning red.

"You from when you and Eric got caught in the bushes by the lake."

"Oh yeah, that rash, its better" she said as she sat down blushing and trying to hide her face. Bella heard Lauren trying to hide a laugh. Bella just smiled at her

"How was you summer Lauren? I heard you had to get a job at Newton's Outfitters. Must be a pain in the ass to work with Mike or maybe a pain the mouth. What did your mom say when the chief had to call her. I heard Mike got the worst of it he had to get his braces completely redone just one week after he got the in the first place."

"Yeah it sucks." Lauren mumbled before sitting down. Bella looked at Edward and sent him a smile. He smiled back them looked away. It wasn't the last time that she would smile at him but it was the first to give him hope. 

The first time she had ran in to Emmett she was trying to get out of going to gym class Bella hated gym class so half way through freshman year she always got out of it some how. She was half way to the library when she heard some noises. She turned down the hall when she saw Mike and Tyler pushing one of the new kids around. She was disgusted by the behavior. She knew that if she ran up and stopped them then he would get teased about needing a girl to fight for him, something no guy likes. She took a deep breath and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Mike, Tyler" they both stopped and looked at her.

"Hay" They said.

"Mike, Jessica was looking for you she said sometime about the janitor closet" she shrugged pretending not to know what that meant. Mike ran off not saying another word. Tyler then looked at Bella with a creepy smile on his face.

"So Bella, you, me Friday pizza at Leo's"

"I would Tyler but I heard Lauren say the other day say that she wanted you to take her to La Push this week end." Tyler got a far away looking his eyes them ran off. Bella bent down and started to pick up books and papers off the floor.

"You don't have to help me." Emmett said as he stuffed things back in to his backpack.

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because those guys are ass holes that need to get a taste of there own medicine. Sorry I'm Bella by the way"

"Yeah I know I'm Emmett"

"I know. I'm sorry they keep bothering you."

"Where those girls really looking for them?"

"No I made that up so that they wouldn't bother you about a girl fighting for you."

"Thank you for that, but won't they be mad at you?"

"No Jessica and Lauren will put out no matter what, so it won't matter much." Emmett laughed and that made Bella happy. He had a large and loud laugh. He thanked her and they went on there way. After that she barely saw Emmett being picked on but she always smiled at him and would say hello. They weren't _'friends'_ but they had an understanding that they had each other backs.

-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-_FB_-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-

Bella woke up startled. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She sat up and focused on her memory dream. It made since now that it would be Emmett that was writing to her. She had spoken to him a few times here and there. Edward barely acknowledged that she was there was smile here and there when she would deter the bullies but they had never exchanged words with him. She had had classes with both her last year at forks high so in theory it could have been either to write in her year book but it was just logical that it would be Emmett and although she like Emmett she was disappointed in the fact that she was not talking to Edward, and she had no idea why.

**A/N: Thank you for reading pleas let me know what you think. I hope you like the flash backs. I have to apologize if there is anything wrong with this chapter. I had typed this all on my phone and emailed it to my self while I did RL things and my phone has no spell check so I had to try and fix it all later and I'm not that great at doing that. I would have had a beta check it but I can't seem to find one. **

**In the next chapter I was going to introduce Bella's story I haven't quite decided what it going to be about yet but I have a few ideas. I might even write it out completely and post it as out takes or a separate story. Actually now that I'm writing this. I Could make the story about Alice and Jasper. I could have it that they aren't real people but the charters that Bella and Mr. E. A. M. Cullen write about. What do you think. It's just an idea let me know. I haven't started the next chapter just yet only because I have to come up with a whole other story to go in it but any one that reviews will get a sneak peak at what comes next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Draft – Chapter one**

_**Bound By Honor**_

_By I. M. Swan and E. A. M. Cullen_

Alice took a deep breath before she walked out of her office. She took determined strides as she walked down the hall to the last office on the left. She had been to that office many times before but that was a different time. Things were different now. When Alice had taken the job at Whitelock Black and Crane she had been young and eager. She was ready for any challenge that could be thrown at her. It had been seven years but she was no longer the girl she had once been. To much had happened since then.

She made it to the office and stopped just before knocking. She took another long and steady breath to calm her nerves. She lightly tapped the door hoping _he _was not in there. Unfortunately he was in as he always was. She stepped in to the office with her head held high once he had called her in.

"Morning Alice, how can I help you?" he asked as if nothing had ever happened. She was furious but held it back. It was neither the time nor place for her to show her true feelings.

"I have the reports you needed Mr. Whitlock. I just came to make sure you got them. I would have left them with your secretary Maria but she wasn't at her desk." Her voice was steady and unemotional. Her appearance showed nothing as to what she was truly feeling. She looked cold and indifferent. This was very unlike her true nature of optimism and happiness. Mr. Whitlock reach for the reports and said nothing. Alice didn't wait for him to say anything she just left. Walking back to her office with just as much determination as she had before. Once in her office she closed the door behind her locking it for good measure and fell to the floor crying.

By the time she was done her whole body hurt. She was in pain, physically, mentally and emotionally. She had put so much of her self out there to have it thrown back in her face was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She had know idea what she would do. She had so many things she had to decide and had no one to help her do it. Her life was about to take a drastic turn she just hope that she picked the right direction this time.

_**Nine months earlier – March 14, 2008**_

Alice was working late to finish up some reports on their newest clients. She was determined to finish before Monday afternoons deadline. This client was important to the company and the partners wanted to make sure they knew everything about them. Alice had been intrusted to do the report. It was her first time having been given something so important. She wanted to prove to her superiors that they had made the right choice. It was nearly nine when she had finished. She rechecked her work for the tenth time before she walked out of her office and made her way down to the last office on the left. She had been in that office twice before. The first time had been six months before when she had her interview with Mr. Jasper Whitelock and Mr. Aro Crane. The second time had been Two weeks ago when Mr. Whitelock and Mr. Black had called her in to promote her from Jr. Assistant Associate to Jr. Associate. Her first assignment was to report on the financial history and status of their newest clients, Newton's Outdoor Sporting Goods. This time she was going in with out an appointment and with the hopes that the office was open and empty.

When she reached the door she noticed that there was light shining out from the bottom and top of the door. She told her that the office was not empty like she had hoped. She knocked lightly on the door and waited a moment. She was hoping he wouldn't hear the knock. Unfortunately she was not so lucky. Just as she was about to walk away the door opened to reveal Mr. Whitelock with his black button down shirt open and untucked reviling a dark gray under shirt. His suspenders hanging off his waist and his tie untied around his shoulders. She swallowed nervously as he looked at her expectantly. She held her report out to him.

"I finished the report and wanted to leave it in your office." She said nervously. He grabbed the report and flipped through it quickly.

"Come in" he said as he walked back to his desk. He sat looking through the report. Alice stood quietly by his desk waiting to hear what he had to say. "Sit. Have you had dinner yet?" He said looking up from the report. She sat quickly then shook her head.

"No sir, I haven't yet. I wanted to finish before I left for the day." He nodded.

"Well I would like to go over this report with you. I'll order some take out and we can eat while we talk and pleas call me Jasper after office hours." he smiled ant her.

"Okay Mr. I mean Jasper." He called and order some food. He looked over the report again before he spoke again.

"Well I've never seen any one hand in a report this thorough before and early to boot. Why don't you explain to me how you laid this out." she nodded then started to explain.

"The first four pages are a brief over view of Newton's financial history. The next few pages are there perches history followed by there sales numbers. Then there is there payroll and bills following that. The last few pages I listed non essential expenditures. I highlighted the one that seemed to be frivolous and causing profit to suffer."

"This is very impressive. Miss. Brandon." He smiled at her. They began to brake down the report and added notes. The food came and they ate as they continued to work on a new financial plan for Newton's. Neither noticed the time until the morning light started to creep in to the office the next morning.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't meant to keep you here all night. I hope I didn't keep you from something or some one."

"It's okay Jasper, I had nothing to do and no one to go home to."

"I still feel bad why don't I take you to breakfast. You went far and beyond anything your job entails last night. No one else would have stayed last night to do all that extra work on a Friday night. Please say that you'll go with me to breakfast?" he gave her a panty dropping smile and she couldn't say no. They went out to eat at table 219. Alice ordered the **c****horizo, potato & manchego omelet and Jasper ordered the herbed omelet. They talked about non work related things before Jasper took Alice home. That was the first of many late night working together and meals that had nothing to do with it. **

**__****Five months earlier – July 25, 2008**

**Alice was typing away at her keyboard working on her newest project. She had just been asked to head ****up this project that morning and had been given a team to help her. It was an honor and one she didn't take lightly. She had been working diligently on gathering information while waiting for her team to come back with the information she had asked them for. It was nearly six in the afternoon. She was hard at work when she heard a knock on the door. Believing it was someone on her team she called them in. She was surprised when Jasper came in to her office. **

**"I know how hard you work to be the best and I really love that about you but I think you can take the rest of the night off and come have dinner with me." **

**"Jasper I can't my team is supposed to bring me some information on the new client and I want to have a good head start before the weekend." **

**"Sweetheart, while I admire you work ethnic not every one in this office has it. There are very few of us that will stay after office hours. With that being said don't get mad but most of your team left at five the two that stayed I sent home just before walking in." he smiled sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. **

**"Fine Let me just close this up and we can go. Do I need to go home and change or is this fine?" **

**" You look beautiful in anything you ware." she smiled at him again while she grabbed her thing. They made their way to table 219 for dinner. They ordered their food and talked about their plans for the weekend. The closer they came to the end of the meal the more nervous Jasper seemed to get. Once their dessert came Jasper got up and knelled down in front of Alice. Before she could say a thing he started to speak. **

**"Alice I know we've only been dating for three months but I knew the first night we had dinner together that I wanted to spend my life with you. Will you do me the honer of being my wife?" **

**"YES" She screamed as she jumped in to his arms. The restaurant broken to applause.**

** __****One week earlier – December 22, 2008**

**Alice was half way home when she remembered she had forgotten her phone. She would have waited until the next morning to retrieve it but she and Jasper were leaving for vacation the next morning to go see his family in Texas. She would have waited till she got home and called Jasper to get it fore her since he usually worked late on Mondays but he had had a late meeting and was going to go straight home ofter it. She debated for a few moments before turning around and driving back to the office. It was just after seven when she got to the office and almost everyone was gone. She quickly made her way to her office to get her phone. On her way out she heard noises coming from one of the offices. She would have ignored it but the noises were not suitable for the office space. She was going to knock on the door and inform them that it was not acceptable office behavior when she heard something she wished she never had. **

**"Harder Jasper, pleas fuck me harder." an unfamiliar female voice screamed. **

**"You're a dirty girl aren't you. That's it take it just like that." she heard Jasper grunt back. Alice just stared at the door knob before walking out. Just drove home as quickly as she could. She grabbed her already packed bag and put it in her car. She grabbed a few more things from the home office and left a note on the kitchen counter with the ring holding it down. She walked out of the house and didn't look back. She spent the next week at her best friends house alone.**

**_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(IMSxEAMC)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_**

**_E- I made the final changes what do you think? 3 B_**

**_B- I think it's great. Can't wait to read the next part. - E_**

**_E- I'm working on it. I'm having a hard time thinking of a name for the mystery woman. Do you have any ideas. 3 B_**

**_B- Here are a few. Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Shannon. - E_**

**_E- those are all girls we went to high school with that were bitches to every one. 3 B_**

**_B- Exactly – E_**

**_E- Point taken. I'll surprise you and you can wait till I send you the next chapter 3 B_**

**_B- That's not cool but what ever I'll take what I can get. How many people get to say that they helped a wold famous author get there start. - E_**

**_E- What ever I might not get published and then you can say that you wasted your time helping a delusional woman write crap. 3 B_**

**_B- what ever you say. You'll owe me when you get this published. I'll let you buy me lunch. - E_**

**_E- if I do get published I'll owe you more than lunch. Oh I forgot to ask, I was thinking of changing Alice's last name. I know the real Alice doesn't mind me using her real name but I'm not sure if I like using her whole name. Any idea's 3 B_**

**_B- Why don't you use mine. It's always cool when you read your name in books even when you aren't a kid. - E_**

**_E – You wouldn't mind if I used Cullen. Hmm, Alice Cullen. Yeah I like it. Thanks. 3 B_**

**_B- no I wouldn't mind and yeah it ind of goes well. Alice Cullen the sister I never had. - E_**

**_E – okay I've taken enough of your time. Talk (write) to you later I'm tired. 3 B_**

**_B – Okay, good night and sweet dreams Bella, until next time. - E_**

******A/N : If you got the preview for the story I changes it. I couldn't do it so I gave you a chapter of the book with a little extra. I hope you like it. Next chapter we'll get more B and E. I'm either going to revile which Cullen brother she's talking to or have them agree to meet up. You tell me what you want to see. ( if they agree to meet you'll have to wait till the following chapter to see her reaction.) He he. I know that was mean but I need to keep you guys coming back. **

******Again thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

******It's you**

The rain fell rapidly on the purple umbrella. In true Seattle nature the rare sunny day turned dark and the havens above opened up to let the rain pour down as if it would never happen again. As Bella walked down the block holding her umbrella for dear life, she thanked what ever holy being that had urged her to listen to her petite friend. As usual when she had received a call from Alice asking her to meet for lunch and not to forget to bring her umbrella on the first sunny day of the season, Bella was not surprised. It was just hard to know when to listen to Alice's advice. The thing is that Alice was almost always right when predicting things, but her timing was off. Last year she had told Bella that she would need to bring an extra shirt to work with her because she would spill some type of food or drink on her self right before a meeting. So Bella did as Alice had said and brought an extra shirt with her. The day went by and nothing happened, it was two weeks later that she needed the extra shirt. Two months after that Alice called her and told her that she would needed to have an extra set shoes with her that week because hers would break while walking to lunch. As soon as Bella had closed her cell phone she felt her shoe break. So Bella brought her umbrella with her and planed to have it on hand until it rained. So it came as little or maybe not so little surprise that when Bella had decide to walk the four blocks to meet Alice that the skies turned gray and began to rain in a matter of seconds.

Bella finally made it to lunch ten minutes late. Alice being all knowing anticipated this and ordered their lunch so that as soon as Bella sat down her food was being place in front of her. Bella sighed and began to eat her lunch.

"So did you read what I sent you." Bella asked quietly.

"Yes it was very well done. It was just different enough from what really happened to get anyone's attention. The only thing I didn't like was the name."

"Yeah I was going to change story Alice's name to Alice Cullen. I don't want any one looking for you."

"No not that I don't care about my last name although It does sound nice. No what I wanted the name Jasper changed. That name doesn't fit the character very well. When I hear jasper I think kind, caring, and passionate. Not mean nasty cheating ass hole. Maybe something like Damian, the devil, or fuck face." Bella laughed and Alice joined her.

"Okay I'll change the name but I got that name from you."

"How so?"

"Well a few weeks back we went to lunch and you were going on and on about some ass hole named Jasper that ignored you then spilled coffee on your new pair of $800 red suede Yves Saint Laurent pumps. And I only remember that they were $800 red suede Yves Saint Laurent pump because you said it like a hundred times." Alice blushed and looked away.

"Oh yeah that. Um well you see two days later he sent me a new pair just like the ones he had ruined. He also sent a note asking me to dinner. I said no but thank you for the shoes. The next week he send me a pair of beautiful $700 Valentino shoes with a note asking me to lunch. I really like the shoe so kept them but told him that I couldn't do lunch. The week before last he sent me a pair of $900 Christian Louboutin shoes with a note to have breakfast with him again I said no. Yesterday he sent me $800 Lanvin sandals with hopes that I would go have coffee with him."

"So your taking this guys shoes but you won't go out for a meal with him?"

"Well actually after the sandals I told him I would go out to dinner with him."

" And You haven't told me this because...?"

"When were you going to tell me that you had a crush on this Mr. EAM Cullen?"

"First, I'm not even a hundred percent sure which of the brothers he is. Second, Its not a crush. He is helping me and we can talk to each other. I think its so easy to talk to him because we don't have to see each other so we don't have to worry so much about what we say or don't say."

"So you never want to see him again?"

"I do, but I'm afraid it will be the wrong brother and then I'll be disappointed and then he'll know and it would change everything. I like having him as a friend and I don't really want that to go away."

"I think you should meet him just set you mind to think that it is the wrong brother so you'll be prepared if it is. Or you could put on your big girl panties and just ask him who the hell he is. Really its crazy that you didn't just ask from the start."

"Yeah well enough about me why didn't you tell me about this Jasper fellow? At least you knew about Mr Cullen and whats going on there. Wither or not I know his first name or not."

"Fine I'll talk" Alice took a sip of her drink before continuing. "So you know I was so mad when I first met him because he was so good looking and I want to get his attention and he just didn't see me. I mean I'm not vain or anything but at least a smile or a nod or something would have been nice. I got nothing form him. Then he goes and spills a cup of iced caramel macchiato all over my new shoes. When he found me and sent the shoes I thought it was the least he could do but I thought that the dinner thing was more of a pity thing so I didn't agree. But as he kept asking and sending me the shoes I thought maybe..." Alice didn't finish what she was saying. Her face went from happy talking about Jasper to hurt and then anger. She stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. "Lets go now." she said as she dropped a few twenty's on the table. As Alice started to walk away Bella looked around and saw a tall blond man walk in with a beautiful tall blond woman. The man looked up and saw Alice walking out. For a split second he had a smile on his face until he saw that she was leaving the restaurant. He went to go after her but Bella got in his way.

"Are you Jasper?" She asked. He nodded still looking after Alice. "Well you have five seconds to explain the woman you came in with or you won't ever get to see Alice again. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but the blond spoke first.

"Hi I'm Jasper's sister, Rosalie Cullen." She smiled at Bella while holding her hand out. Bella smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Jasper you better go get her." Bella smiled and sat down to finish her lunch. Rosalie sat with her as Jasper ran out the door. Bella took out her phone and texted Alice hear Jasper out. Bella looked at Rose for a moment before she realized that she had not introduced herself.. "Sorry, I'm so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella Sawn."

"Wait, Bella, Like Isabella Sawn from Forks." Bella nodded confused as to how she knew her. "You went to school with my husband and his brother, Emmett and Edward Cullen." Bella nodded again now in shock. What were the chances that Alice's new love interest would be connected to the Cullens.

"What a small world." Bella said not sure of what to say. This woman could be married to the man she had been dreaming about or she could be his sister-in-law. She wanted to ask but wasn't sure what to ask.

"Wow, they have been talking a lot about you the last few weeks. Wait until I tell them I met you. Oh, wait, of course Carlisle and Esme are having an anniversary party tonight. You have to come."

"I don't know." Bella said not sure if it was a good idea.

"Please say you will. They will be so happy to see you. Please say you'll come. You can even bring Alice, Jasper will be there so you can use that to get her to go. "

"Well, Alice doesn't need a reason to get dressed up and go to a party. I guess I can go but make sure they know I'm going to be there. I don't want them to be surprised and then not really want me there."

"Sure, I'll tell them. Oh, here comes Alice and Jasper."

**_(_)_(o)_(_)_(o)_(0)_(o)_(_)_(o)_(_)_**

"Bella just suck it up and lets go inside already. Please, I'm cold and I really want to see Jazz in a suit." Alice asked as Bella looked at the building were the party was being held. When Alice first heard of the party she bouncing in her seat. She decided that she needed a new outfit and so did Bella. She dragged Bella from store to store looking for dresses they were going to wear. Alice was looking for a dress that went with one of the shoes she had gotten from Jasper. Bella just wanted to wear something simple. She was glad when she was able to find a dress and shoes that where her yet nice. With there new clothes in hand they made there way Bella's house were Alice got them ready. Now they were standing outside the building while Bella worked up the nerve to go inside. Finally she and Alice made there way inside. The party was already in full swing when the got there. As soon as they walked in Alice went to look for Jasper. Bella wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't see Rosalie anywhere or the guys. She was about to leave when she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Dr. Cullen standing there.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. I didn't see you there." she said mumbling her apology.

"It's okay Bella you didn't know I was going to sneak up on you.**" **

**" You remembered me?" she asked confused as to why he would remember her. Dr. Cullen chuckled softly. **

**"Bella how could I forget you. I think you spent more time in the ER then I did. Add to that, that my boys were always talking about you." Bella blushed. **

**"Oh, well I didn't realize. Happy anniversary by the way thirty years. That's awesome." **

**"Yes it has been, thank you. Any ways the reason I had come up to was that Rose just called me and said that she was running late and she wanted me to tell you that you should just enjoy the party till she gets here. She didn't want you to think that they weren't going to make it to night." **

**" Oh, well thank you" there was an awkward moment before some one called for Dr. Cullen's attention. After they had parted ways Bella walked around the room looking to see if any one looked familiar but she was unsuccessful. She finally decided that she would have another drink then leave. She wasn't comfortable in a room full of strangers. She would have stayed closed to Alice but she had disappeared some time ago. She grabbed her last drink and stood by the bar thinking of missing out another Chance to find out exactly who she was talking too online. She sighed as she took the last of her drink in her mouth and placed the cup down. **

**She made her way to the coat check. She was just about to ask for her coat when she heard her name. She turned to see who was calling her. Her breath caught as she looked up and saw bright green eyes she had know well. It took her a moment to take in the whole man. He was not the same boy she remembered. He was taller and not as lanky any more. He had filled out and looked like he could model for a living. He had become more beautiful and Bella was feeling the affects as she just stood there looking at him. She couldn't speak. Her voice had left her and so had all her thoughts. She saw him move closer and she was able to get a hold of her self. She smiled at him. **

**"Hi Edward." **

**"Hi, are you just getting here or are you just leaving?" **

**"I was leaving. Rose invited my friend and I. My friend Alice is off some were with Jasper and I really don't know any one else." **

**"I'm Sorry. I would have been here sooner but I was doing something for my mom. I didn't know you were going to be here or I would have asked Emmett for some help so I could have been her sooner. Can you stay a bit. I'd really like to talk to you. Maybe we can even talk about the book or something." Bella looked up in to Edward's eyes. And then she new he had been the one that she was talking to. The smile on her face was big and bright causing him to smile too. She put her hand out and they walked back in to the party together. **

**A/N: PLEASE READ\**

**First and foremost, thank you all for all your support. I am overwhelmed by how much you guys like this story. Thank you. Second I am sorry if I don't update as often or as regularly as others do. I do have RL things to do but I try to write when ever I can. Third I have a one shot I have been working on and its about have way done but I would really like a beta for it. I have search through the betas on this site but no one ever responds back. If any one is a beta or knows of one that's accepting new stories let me. know. **

**I would also like to let every one know that I have entered a one shot for the Fandom Fight The Floods. It is a bunch of OS that you can get a digital copy if you donate money to the cause. If any one wants to help out her is the link to where you can find out how to donate. **

******http:/fandomsfightthefloods************(.) blogspot (.) com/p/home (.) html**

On another note if any one wants a peak at the next chapter and to the new one shot leave me a review (even if it's just to say hi) :)

Again thank you and I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

******AN: ********Sorry it has been to long since I updated and or sent out a preview of the next chapter. My laptop has been giving trouble lately and only works when it wants to. **

******Also if any one want to contact me regarding this story or any other you can email me at ************, or on twitter MrsNCullen. I will try to keep every one up on what is going on. I can send emails and update from my phone. I just can't upload my stories. I wish I could.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ;.(**

******Butterflies and Anger**

**Bella and Edward walked in to the party and looked for some place to sit. Once they found a seat Edward excused himself to go get them drink. When he got back they sat awkwardly not sure of what to say. Edward was the first to brake the silence. **

**"So you said Rose invited you. How do you know her?"**

**"Oh, well I just met her really. My friend Alice met Jasper a few weeks ago and there was a misunderstanding. While they talked it over Rose and I got to talking and she realized who I was and thought I should come to the party. She said she would meet me here but I haven't seen her. Wait she didn't tell you I was going to be here?" **

**"No she didn't but that's Rose for you. So your friend Alice is the girl that kept turning Jazz Down?"**

**"Yeah but I think she's done turning him down." She said looking at her friend dancing. Bella smiled at the sight of her smiling friend. **They sat and talked for while when Edward got up.

"Dance with me?" he said as he held out his hand. normally she would have said no but she wanted to have reason to be close to him. once on the dance floor she put her games on his shoulders while his games found her waist. By the end of the song his arms where wrapped around her waist tightly his head was leaning on hers. She had her arms around his neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck. The song ended and the pulled away from each other only slightly. They looked at each other they started to lean in to each other. Bella could feel his breath on her face she knew what was happening but felt like she was watching it. His nose touched hers, she felt the heat of his lips over hers.

"Yo Eddie" a booming voice yelled from across the room. They pulled apart and stepped away from each other. Bella looked up to see a very large muscular man. The man stopped short and looked at Bella for a moment before a very large smile came on his face. He walked up to Bella and took her into his and gave her a bone crushing hug. Bella was scared.

"Emmett let her go." she heard someone say. He put her down and she looked at him. A smile came on her face.

"Emmett!" she almost yelled, he smiled and nodded. "What the hell are they feeding you you're like five times the size you were in high school."

"I started to fill out in college"

"Fill out, dude you look like should be in the WWE," they laughed at her comment. The Four of them sat down to talk some more. While they talked Rose excused her self to greet some people and Edward went to see his father, that was waving him over. After a few minutes Bella excused her self and went to the powder room. When she walked out of the rest room she saw Edward standing at the other end of the room with a beautiful all woman in his arms. They were talking to his father and they were laughing. Her strawberry blond bounced with her laughter. She looked like a model from a shampoo commercial. She saw Edward lean in and whisper something in the woman's ear. The woman giggled and nodded. Bella Couldn't take the sight of them together. She placed a smile on her face walked back to the table were Emmett and Rose were sitting. She found Alice and Jasper had Joined them. When she reach the table she grabbed her purse and wish every one a good night claiming to be tired and left. When she reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Esme standing there with a smile on her face.

"Bella it so good see you. I heard you had reconnected with Edward. How have you been? How's your family?" Bella smiled and hope that she could get out of there quickly. Then as soon as the thought entered her mind she felt guilty for wanting to ditch Esme.

"Every one's doing well. My father got remarried a few years ago and my mom is still traveling the world with her husband."

"That's wonderful dear. I just wanted to come say hi. I saw that you were leaving and I hadn't had a chance to say hi. I won't keep you any longer you should come over for tea some time and we could catch up properly."

"That would be great and happy anniversary as well." the women hugged and parted ways. Bella got in to a cab that the valet so kindly got her and went home. Her face laid on the cold glass as she watched the city pass her by. She saw the people walking down the street or in and out of buildings. All of the going with there lives oblivious to her hurting heart. She felt one tear slide down her cheek. She had Know that there was a possibility that things would turn out as she had hope but to have it actually happen was still painful. She there had been a moment between Edward and herself when they dance. Had it not been for Emmett she knew that she would have had a kiss from Edward. She wasn't sure what bothered her more. The fact that he almost kissed her although he has a significant other or that she didn't get to have that one kiss.

Once home she changed and washed her face before going to bed. She sent Alice a quick text letting her know that she had made it home safely the turned her phone off and went to sleep. It was almost dawn when her body finally gave in and fell asleep.

A knock on the door early the next day woke Bella from her less than sound sleep. She made it to the door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had barely opened the door when she felt some one knock in to her. It took her a minute to realize that it was A;ice.

"What happened last night? I thought everything was going well. Edward came looking for you but you had left with out even saying good bye."

Ï was tired Alice and just because I thought things were going one way doesn't mean I was right. He doesn't want me that way and that's fine. I'll still be his friend since you are now dating a friend of his but don't expect me to always go happily."

"I'm not sure what happened but are you sure it was all one sided? I saw you two in the dance floor and I almost went and kicked that big oaf in the balls for interrupting."

"Alice maybe the interruption was a god send. Anyways I need coffee and I want to hear all about your night with Jasper" Bella a successful side tracked her friend form the Edward topic. As they sat in Bella's living room drinking coffee Bella tried really heard to hear her friend and not thing of a certain green eyed man.

**AN: Sorry it's not long but my computer decided to work to day so I just wanted to put this up . Most of the story in done it's just hand written. If my compute keeps working I can up date sooner. Please review and let me know what you think thank you for reading **

**Nina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

******Dear Friend**

**Bella woke up the Sunday after the party with an urge to write. She had all theses feelings coursing through her body and the only way to work through it was to write. She sat at her computer for hours just writing from her heart. Writing what she knew. By the time her body told her she had to stop eat she had typed three chapters of her story. She walked away from her computer and made her self a a soup and sandwich. After her lunch she went back to her computer. She pulled up her e-mail and wrote to her mother and gave her some details of her life but not all. She paid some bills and did a little shopping. She was going to shut down her computer when she saw she had an new email. When she opened it she was unsure if she should open it or just ignore it. Its an email from Edward. She takes two deep breaths then opens it. Her eyes are closed and she has a hard time opening them. She doesn't want to know what it says just as much as she does. Finally her eyes open and she reads.**

**_Bella,_**

**_It took me awhile to write this. I was unsure of what happened at the party. I was so happy you were there and then we had our dance. Was it wrong? Was that moment wrong? Should we be thanking Emmett for interrupting? I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have even tried. You have always been so kind and I have tried to take advantage. You deserve better than that. I hope that we could still be friends. I would hate to not have you in my life again. _**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Edward _**

**Bella was unsure of how to take the his email. Did he not care that he had another woman? Or was it that she was no one that mattered? Had she hurt Edward when she left with out a good bye? Her thoughts were confused and every were. She couldn't stop thinking about how she maybe jumped to conclusions about what she had seen. It could have been innocent. It could have been exactly what she had thought it was. Bella screamed with frustration. Her head told her that she was being unreasonable but her heart hurt and didn't want to think rationally. She took a deep breath to calm her self. She picked up her phone. And dialed Alice.**

**"Hello?" Alice answered slightly groggy.**

**"Hi, I need your best friend advice and honesty."**

**"Sure whats up?" Bella went on to tell her everything that had happened at the party and everything she had seen. Then she told her about the email and her confusion as to what to do. After a moment of silence Alice spoke up.**

**"Well I'm not sure who this girl is you saw him with. I didn't see him with any one but you. Honestly Jasper and I saw the whole thing between you Edward on the dance floor. so did Emmett and Rose if he had another girl one of them would have said something about it. To keep either of you from getting hurt. Your best bet would be to be honest with Edward." **

**"Your right Alice. I need to keep an opened mind. I think I've read to many stories were there is another woman in the way of the perfect man."**

**"No Bella you write to many of those stories. Yeah life isn't easy but I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt." **

**"Thanks Ali, I think I'm going to talk to Edward now."**

**"Good luck Bella." After talking with Alice Bella felt better. She pulled her phone out and was ready to dial Edward when she remembered she didn't have his number. She thought of calling Alice to have her get it from Jasper but thought that seemed desperate and creepy. If he had want to talk to her he could have gotten the number from jasper that would have gotten it from Alice. Unless she didn't want to seem desperate or creepy. Bella sighed in frustration. She went back to her lap top and pulled up her email account. She sat there for a moment before she started to write to him.**

**_Edward,_**

**_I'm not sure what to say. It's not that you did anything wrong, or well maybe you didn't. The moment on the dance floor was not the reason I left with out saying good-bye. It was something that happened after. I have no right to claim anything from any one. I know that what ever I saw was none of my business. It was only after that dance and that almost kiss that I thought that maybe I did have some claim. I'm rambling aren't I. Any ways after that moment I thought there might be something there. Something I have wanted for along time. _**

**_The thing is after you went off to talk to your father I went to freshen up and when I was back to the table I saw you with a woman. I'm not sure who she is or who she is to you but when I saw her all over you I just couldn't stay. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Man I probably sound really pathetic don't I. I have a crush on a guy almost kiss him then freak out because he close to another girl. Sorry I'm such a mess._**

**_I honestly don't know if ill send this e-mail. I'm a rambling idiot. It just that over the last few weeks of us writing back and forth I feel like I can say almost anything, yet I'm scared that you'll just run away if I'm to honest. Why is it so easy to just sit her and tell you everything that comes to my mind yet when we were face to face the other night I could barely keep myself from fumbling on my words. _**

**_You know what, I'm going to send this to you now. If you think I'm loony (which really right now you have every right to be) I won't blame you. I Hope we can still be friends. I would heat to lose that. _**

**_Hope I hear from you soon,_**

**_Bella_**

** Bella pressed send then closed her computer. She forced her self to forget what she had just done and got dressed. She didn't want to be any where near the computer. She knew that if she was then she would be sitting there all night refreshing the browser waiting for an email she didn't think she would get. She made her way to the Coffee shop close to her house. She ordered her very sweet and light coffee and sat down at one of the smaller tables and drank her coffee while she distracted herself with a newspaper some one had left on the seat. She was on her third cup of coffee when she heard the chair across from her move. She looked up and saw Rosalie. **

**"May I?"she asked, Bella nodded. There was a moment with no talking. "You left rather quickly the other day." Rose asked. You could hear in her tone she wasn't happy. **

**"Yeah, I think I had to much to drink and my head wasn't to clear. I just had to get out." Bella didn't want Rose to know about her insecurities or have her confirm that Edward was in fact taken. The look that Rose was giving her didn't help much. **

**"What do you want from Him?" Rose asked from what seemed out of no where. Bella was startled. She looked at Rose for a moment. **

**"I don't understand the question." Rose huffed. **

**"Please don't insult me by acting stupid. You, are smart girl. You know that he has money, connections and he grew out of that god awful nerd faze with my help and now looks very attractive. You want something from him and I'm not going to let you take advantage of him. He is my husbands brother so that makes him my brother. I've seen to many women come in and try to take what isn't theirs. He's to nice of a guy to see when some one is trying to pull the wool over his eye and that's what I'm here for. I thought that you might be different but after what happened at the party and what I've learned from your friend I think you are just trying to get Him to help you publish that book of yours. I heard that you got turned down really bad by your own boss." Rose smiled and Bella got angry. She stood up and looked Rose straight in the eyes. **

**"First, do not presume to know me or my character I have never in my life used some one for any reason. I have gotten were I am today on my own. Second, I don't care what Edward does or what he looks like. He was a great and beautiful person in high school and the only difference I see now is that he's older and more confident in him self. Third and last, go fuck your self I would never hurt those guys ever. I would rather hurt my self." Bella grabbed her purse and made her way back home. She through her self on her bed and cried. She had never in her life had any one accuse her of trying to use or hurt any one. She was a good person and she knew but having her character questioned hit her hard. **

******A/N: Don't hate me please. You'll see what Edward says to Bella's Ramble of any email. You'll see why Rose's personality did a one eighty and you get more of everything I hope. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

_Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have the next chapter almost typed up so any one that reviews will get the preview._

_****_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight_

* * *

**Thank You for Making High School Bearable**

Bella didn't know what to do with herself. She had not slept that night. The thoughts of Edward were enough to keep her up add to that the crazy message she sent him, her coffee with Rosalie, and the anxiety of waiting to hear from Edward was enough to cause her more than just one sleepless night. Submitting to the fact that she was not going to get a wink of sleep Bella forced herself out of bed and made a very large, very strong pot of coffee. She sat at her table with her laptop and opened up her book. With the anger she felt towards Rose and herself, she was able to focus her thoughts on to the page. She used the feelings she felt from seeing Edward and that woman together to help her. She couldn't remember having so many feelings at one time. She typed and typed and typed. She hadn't noticed the sun go up or her phone going off. Her story and started out as a retelling of her friends life, her love, her losses and her recovery. After hours of pouring her feelings on to the paper it bared very little resemblance to the story she knew to be the life of Alice. This was a new story and new vision. She still saw Alice and her vibrant personality. She still saw the heart ache from the loss of a lover. She still saw the strong woman rise up from the ashes of her former life to be a new better person but it was different, it was stronger, it had more feelings, it was what Bella had always wished she could accomplish with her writing. It took everything that had happened to her in the last week to help her realize what she was truly capable of.

By the time Bella looked at the clock on her wall the whole day had passed. It was then she noticed she was growing hungry. Satisfied with what she had done for the day she made sure she saved and closed any of her word documents and went to make herself a meal. As she sat down to eat she pulled up her favorite game online. As she played and ate her eyes kept glancing at the small button on top of the screen that held the knowledge of all her incoming messages to her email account. She was scared of what would be in there or worse what wouldn't be. She knew she would be more disappointed in knowing that he was ignoring her than if he actually just told her to leave him alone. It took one hour to get the nerve to look at her inbox. And once she did she didn't know what to do with what she saw.

**10 New Messages**

She saw at the top of the page and when she opened it she saw they were all from the same sender,**GreenNocturne20. **She didn't know how to feel. She scrolled down to the earliest message and opened it.

_Sent at 9:22pm  
Bella,_

_Please Call me. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Edward_

_Sent at 9:45 pm  
Bella,_

_ I just talked to Rose and she told me what happened. I'm sorry for whatever she may have said please call me. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Edward._

_Sent at 5:12am  
Bella,_

_I can understand your upset and you have every right to be please just call me so we can talk. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Edward_

_Sent at7:25am  
Bella,_

_I know a lot of things need to be said but I would rather have this conversation face to face or at least over the phone. Please call me._

_Edward_

_Sent at 6:00am  
Bella,_

_I am about to call Jasper to get your number from your friend. Please if you don't want to talk then at least write back to me so I know that you want me to leave you alone._

_Edward_

_Sent at 7:00am  
Bella,_

_Alice won't give me your number unless you tell her it's okay. Please Bella, please._

_Edward. _

_Sent at 9:00am  
Bella,_

_Alice won't give me you number but she seemed worried. Please just give me something._

_Edward_

_Sent at 10:30am  
Bella, _

_I may be coming off as desperate or maybe a crazy stalker and I'm sorry but I really just needed to talk to you. I need to clear things up even if after you choose to never talk to me again. I talked to Alice again. She told me that she hadn't talked to you but that she knew you were okay. She asked me to give you time and space. If that is what you need I will give it to you but I beg you please let me tell you my side of things before you make any final decisions about me. _

_Edward_

_Sent at 12:56pm  
Bella,_

_Are you hiding from me because of Rose? If you are then don't. I know you. I know you are a good person. She had no right to talk to you the way she did. She doesn't know the good person that you have always been. After she told me about what happened I was very angry but I know Rose doesn't care about that. She tends to be very protective of the people she loves and cares about. She has had a hard life, one that I can't really share, but that is what brought her and Emmett together. You don't have to like her and you don't have to understand her, just know that just because she says something doesn't mean that we all feel the same way._

_Edward_

_Sent at 2:45 pm  
Bella,_

_I don't think you will call me or write to me. I have either scared you away with all of these emails or you had already decided not to have anything to do with me. I know I should just leave well enough alone and stop all of these before you send the cops over. I just need to make sure you know what happened. The day I got you email after so many years, was like a dream. You were the girl I had crushed on for years. You were like an angel. Getting to know you again or really for the first time because I had always been too nervous and scared to ever really talk to you, was amazing for me. Being able to work with you on something that meant so much to you was wonderful. When I saw you at my parent's anniversary party, I felt like I was dreaming. To be able to talk to you like I did anyone else, to not feel like a loser around you, it was incredible. To hold you in my arm, to have you so close was truly a dream come true. To almost have my lips pressed against yours. I could have killed my brother that night. When I had heard you had left without seeking me out I thought I had crossed a line. When I read your email and saw what you had written, I knew I needed to talk to you. _

_That woman you saw me with was Tanya. She is the daughter of my biological mother, A sister I never knew I had until about a year ago. She is older than me about four years. She and her father had left my mother before I was born. A few years ago she was looking for our mother when she came to a dead end. The only link to her was me. We don't see each other much but we have become closer. That night was the first time we had seen each other in months so she was a bit over excited and to the fact that she had just gotten engaged with her long time boyfriend, Felix. Please know that I don't want you to feel bad for miss understanding the situation. Tanya is a big hugger. And I could see how it could look like something else form far way. I am not upset with you. I just really wish we could talk and make things better. If nothing else I would really miss your friend ship._

_Please call me or email me. I really just need to know if we are okay. _

_Edward_

Bella wiped a tear from her eye. She hoped that she still had time to save things whatever they were. She picked up her phone and ignored the thirty missed calls from Alice and called Edward. As the phone rang she prayed that everything would work out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Twilight_

* * *

**Thank You for Making High School Bearable**

"Hello" Bella heard Edward say on the other side of the phone. She took a deep breath unsure of what to say. "Hello, who's this?" he asked and still she couldn't say anything. "Bella is that you?" she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Um… yeah, it's me." She answered timidly.

"Oh thank goodness. Bella I am so sorry for everything."Bella smiled her confidence slowly returning to her.

"No Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are the only one that has done nothing wrong in all this. I should be the one saying sorry for how I just left the party the other night. If I hadn't left the way I had none of this would be going on. I'm so sorry I ran out on you. No matter what was going on I should have stayed and been the better person."

"Bella you did what any woman would have done really. Didn't your friend Alice do the same thing with Jasper the other day when he came in to the coffee shop with Rose? I should have told you about Tanya but it just never seemed important to bring her up."

"Okay, how about we just forget everything and start over? So you have a long lost sister, how do you feel about that?" Bella asked hoping all the crazy tension would just magically disappear. She heard Edward sigh but she couldn't be sure if it was a relived sigh or a disappointed one.

"Well it was a shock really; I mean I know you don't know much about my past before I moved to Forks with Esme and Carlisle. My mother passed away when I was like five and my father didn't take it too well. He wasn't a bad person but to him my mother was the world. When she died so did he. He had left me one night with the city when I was seven and never came back. I was put in a home with other kids my age. That's where I meet Emmett. We stayed there for a few years when we were adopted together. I never knew anything about my mother's past. I could barely remember her. From what Tanya told me, her dad and my mom dated in high school they were a bit careless and my mom got knocked up. She had Tanya but couldn't keep her, so Eleazar, Tanya's father, kept her and raised her. Wow, you asked me how I felt about having a sister and I gave you the Edward Cullen biography. Sorry if I'm babbling I'm just a bit nervous." Bella laughed when Edward stopped speaking. He chuckled along with her. "This is why I never really talked to you in high school. I was always scared I would start talking and wouldn't be able to stop. Then I would have said something stupid. I choose to keep quiet and save myself the embarrassment. I see I haven't grown out of that."

"I think it's cute." She paused for a moment thinking if she should say what her mind was thinking. "I really wish you would have spoken to me. I always thought you didn't like me at all. Emmett always said you were just shy but I had a hard time believing it. You never had a problem talking to Ben or Angela, it was just me. Well you didn't really talk to some of the other students but that was because they were not nice people." Bella sighed as she placed her face in her hands. She hadn't meant to say so much. It seemed that whatever had made Edward talk so much had gotten her too. She was glad that he couldn't see her because she could feel the heat rising up her face with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say so much.

"You were, are such a good person. How could I not like you? Everyone at Forks high liked you. I remember all the guys in the locker room talking about the girls they liked you were on all the guys top five list. I hated it. I hated hearing about how they wanted to ask you out. Even they guys you got in trouble for bullying Emmett and I. You were the most beautiful girl at school. Fuck you still are the most beautiful woman I know. I was a loser with issues I didn't know how to deal with. You were like a guardian angel. I always wished I could just pluck up the nerve to talk to you. Even know I'm a successful adult. I'm well traveled I've worked with celebrities but still here I am talking to you over the phone and I have sweaty palms and I'm a nerves wreck." Bella could hear in his voice that he was nervous which made her smile. That sweet boy she knew was still there in side, he had just grown to be a beautiful man. She looked at her watch, seeing that it read seven o'clock. She plucked up all her nerves and was going to put them to good use.

"It's getting late and I haven't really eaten much to day."

"Oh yeah sure um… I guess I should let you go then." Edward said and Bella could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me. Maybe go to that café on fifth and Madison, but if you've eaten or would rather not it's okay."

"Are you asking me out?" she laughed when she heard the mischievous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then I guess I could meet you there or I could pick you and we could go together."

"Sure that would be okay but only if it's not out of your way." She smiled and gave Edward her Address. After a quick good bye she ran up to her room and changed in to something cute but comfortable. She didn't have time to fix herself up to much so she just made sure she ran a brush through her hair and quickly rinsed her mouth with Listerine. As she ran down and slipped on her shoes she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door then took a deep breath to calm herself down. She opened the door and found a nervous looking Edward standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Hi, I got you these." He said holding out the flowers to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flowers from him. "Let me just put this in water." She opened the door and let him in while she went to put her flowers in a vase. When she turned she saw him standing nervously waiting for her. "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, actually you don't live to far from me. It was only a five minute drive."

"Wow, really? You mean all these months of writing back and forth and we are practically neighbors." There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward or tense. They just looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. Nothing was said as they walked out of Bella's house and in to Edward's car. The only noise in the car was the music that played in the background. There was no need to say words; everything that was important had been said already. Once at the café they were seated and there food was ordered.

"Do you come here often?" Edward asked while they waited for their food.

"No not really. I mean I've had their food. Alice loves this place and is always getting food from here when she invites me over for dinner. She can't cook to save her life. She either eats out orders in or has me cook for her. I hope Jasper can cook or doesn't mind take out." They chuckled.

"Actually he can cook, well somewhat. He went to college in Texas and he learned to make some awesome BBQ and chill. But other than that there isn't much else he can make. They make quite a pair." Bella didn't get to comment on that as there food arrived just as she was. There was another moment where there was no talking. They ate there food quietly and quickly. After dinner they shared a dessert.

"So how long have you known Alice?"

"College, she was my roommate. How about Rose and Jasper, How long have you known them?"

"Well Emmett met Rose while on a trip and they fell for each other right away. They came back here together and were inseparable. Jasper came over once he was done with school. We have all been friends since."

"That's cool." She smiled but didn't know what else to say.

"Look about Rose…"

"No Edward, you don't have to keep apologizing for her. Really, I mean I don't like what she said no matter what her reason but you didn't make her do it. So it's fine. I promise I won't hold you accountable."

"You are an amazing person Bella Sawn." He smiled and she blushed.

~X~X~X~

After dinner Edward drove Bella back to her house. They were both so nervous about ending the night they couldn't seem to say anything. Bella kept wondering if he would give her a kiss go night. Would he hug her or shake her hand? She knew that how things ended to night could determine how things went from there. If he kissed her whether on the lips or the cheeks meant he wanted a relationship. If he hugged her it could mean friendship or relationship. A hand shake was all friendship. If he did nothing then she would be just as lost. They had had a good evening the talked they got things out of the way that needed to be. She just didn't know how they were going to leave things. She had hoped that things would move forward from here but she just couldn't put all her hope in to it without having some assurance.

As they walked up to her door she waited till the last minute to take her keys out. She wanted to give him enough time to show her where he wanted to take things. She knew that she could show him what she wanted but she just couldn't put herself out like that.

"Thank you for having dinner with me." She said as she looked for her keys.

"Thank you for talking to me today. I really am sorry about what happened, all of it."

"It's okay. We're good now."

"Yeah" she stood there and they looked at each other for a moment. "Well I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah that would be great." He paused "Would you maybe like to have dinner again next weekend?" she smiled at him.

"I would love to."

"Great, I'll call you then." She nodded. "Goodnight Bella" he said as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to her before he walked away. She was shocked. Her hand was on her lips as the heat of his lips still radiated of hers. Once she closed the door she leaned against it and smiled.

"Eeaak," she screamed "I just got a kiss from Edward"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its counterparts. I wish I did But SM Beat me to the punch  
Please read AN at the bottom. **

_**Last Time on Thank you for making high School Bearable …**_

_As they walked up to her door she waited till the last minute to take her keys out. She wanted to give him enough time to show her where he wanted to take things. She knew that she could show him what she wanted but she just couldn't put herself out like that._

_"Thank you for having dinner with me." She said as she looked for her keys._

_"Thank you for talking to me today. I really am sorry about what happened, all of it."_

_"It's okay. We're good now."_

_"Yeah" she stood there and they looked at each other for a moment. "Well I guess I'll talk to you soon."_

_"Yeah that would be great." He paused "Would you maybe like to have dinner again next weekend?" she smiled at him._

_"I would love to."_

_"Great, I'll call you then." She nodded. "Goodnight Bella" he said as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to her before he walked away. She was shocked. Her hand was on her lips as the heat of his lips still radiated of hers. Once she closed the door she leaned against it and smiled._

_"Eeaak," she screamed "I just got a kiss from Edward"_

Chapter ten

Bella was on cloud nine and was not ready to get off it. She knew giving Alice play by play or having her ask million and one questions about her night would bring her down. So Bella decided to wait until morning to call her best friend. That was probably not a great idea because at five thirty the next morning Alice was banging on Bella's door. A sleep and groggy Bella reluctantly got out of bed and let her in.

"You're lucky you brought coffee and beagles." Bella told her as Alice bounced in to the house paying no attention her best friend's tired and annoyed face.

"So what happened yesterday? Did you talk to Edward? Did you ignore him? I need to know what happened. Bella, you can't just leave me hanging here. I know that he wanted to talk to you he called me often enough but did you give him the chance."

"Wow Alice how much coffee did you have before you got here?"

"Stop deflecting Isabella and answer me."

"Fine, I didn't mean to ignore everyone yesterday. I was in a zone and couldn't stop writing. When I finally got out of mu bubble I saw his many, many emails and read them. I called him we talked it out and then we went out to dinner."

"And …"

"And he gave me a kiss good night and a promise for another date."

"Oh my god, did he kiss you good night and if he did where?" Bella smiled at her friend.

"He did and it was a lip to lip kiss." Alice squealed and both girls giggled and gossiped about the talk and the date. Before they realized it Alice left for work and Bella sat on her couch to happy and giddy to write an angst-y novel.

X-X-X-X

That week was the longest week Bella had ever had. Although she spoke to Edward or wrote to him nearly every day, she couldn't wait to see him. They had plans on Saturday night and although he had told her to dress in causal but nice clothes, he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. That morning Bella, for the first time in the so many years they had known each other, called Alice and begged her to go shopping because although her closet was full she couldn't find a single thing to wear. The overly excited Alice made record time that morning getting to Bella's house. They spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon shopping. Alice without prompt demanded that Bella take a shower so she could her get ready for her date. Exactly five minutes before Edward was due at the door Alice stepped away from Bella and let her see the finally master piece as she called it. Bella was happy with what she saw. And hug Alice for everything she had done. Just as Alice pulled out of the drive way Bella saw Edward's car pull in. She was more than tempted to walk out and meet him half way but didn't want to seem too anxious. So she waited the and the few moments that it to him to get to the door were agonizingly slow to Bella. Finally she heard her door bell.

**A/N: Please don't kill me. :( **

**I know it's been like a million years since I updated. I still don't have a working computer and I have to use the local library. Add to that, I just got a job and between family and work and RL I just couldn't make to the library. :( I know this is really short but I thought that you would at least want something. I will try my hardest to update again before the New Year. I know you want to see the date and I will get it up hopefully soon. Until next time**

**Nina Cullen **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for making High School Bearable  
By Mrs. Nina Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its counterparts. I wish I did But SM Beat me to the punch  
**_**A/N: **__Sorry I suck at updating RL always seems to get in the way. I will try not to make any promises about updates but I do promise to finish all my stories new or old. _

_**Last Time on Thank you for making high School Bearable …  
**__. Just as Alice pulled out of the drive way Bella saw Edward's car pull in. She was more than tempted to walk out and meet him half way but didn't want to seem too anxious. So she waited and the few moments that it to him to get to the door was agonizingly slow to Bella. Finally she heard her door bell._

**Chapter 11  
The Date**

She took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He stood awkwardly at the door and Bella did too. It took a minute for either to come out of the moment of awkwardness. Finally she let him and told him she just needed to grab her coat and purse. She smiled as he led the front door open for her. She blushed when he opened the car door for her and helped her in. She was awed when he had once again opened the car door for her once they had arrived at the restaurant. She had never had any one treat her so well. When he grabbed her hand as they walked in she became alert to her surroundings.

"What is this place?" she asked looking at the décor of the restaurant. It reminded her of old world Italy.

"It's called Volterra. It's fairly new to the neighborhood; I believe it was established about five years ago."

"I love it. I had no idea that this place even existed."

"I'm glad I can introduce you to new things and I'm glad you like it. I just hope you like the food as well." They entered to restaurant and were seated right away. It seemed that they knew Edward or at least of him. The waiter was polite and courteous and introduced himself as Felix. Once they ordered there was a small moment of awkwardness and silence.

"Okay I can't take the quiet anymore." Bella said with a sigh. "Sorry it's just that we've talked so much since we reconnected over the email that it seems silly that we can't talk now."

"You're right this is silly. So I told Tanya about what happed and one she feels really bad that you got the wrong impression and two she wants to meet you. It's up to you though."

"I would love to meet your sister and you can tell her not to feel bad it was my mistake not hers. She is allowed to hug her brother."

"I think you two will get along. I know she and Alice will they both love shoes and shopping."

"Well that's great not only will I now have Alice hounding me to go shopping but my boyfriend's sister as well." It took a second for Bella to realize what she had just said. Her eyes grew wide and she hid her face as she felt the blush creep up her face. She knew that Edward and her were dating but they hadn't really talked about how exclusive they would be if at all. She was horrified. She felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see a smiling Edward.

"I don't mind having that title if you want me to have it. I can assure you I've wanted it since high school. Although it would have been nice to have asked, this is fine too."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. Do you really mean it? I didn't scare you away? I'm really not trying to force you so if you really don't want to…"

"Shh, Bella trust me I want to be your boyfriend and I hope that this is what you want too."

"It is I'm sorry I'm a spaz and just blurt things out but I really do want us to be an, us."

"Good then that's settled let's eat and have some fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for making High School Bearable  
By Mrs. Nina Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its counterparts. I wish I did But SM Beat me to the punch **

**A/N: little twist you might not have seen coming. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Twelve: Date Cont.**

"Good then that's settled let's eat and have some fun." Edward said just as the food arrived.

"So where did you find this place?" she asked before taking a bite of her food. She moaned at how good it tasted. Edward cleared his throat before answering her.

"Um… It belongs to Jasper and Rosalie's Uncles. They are really nice. Aro and Marcus are very open and caring. They get upset if we don't come at least once a month."

"That's why they…" Bella stopped mid sentenced when she noticed Rosalie scowling at her as she walked across the room to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Rosalie is here and she is heading this way." Bella told him in a hushed voice.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rosalie almost screamed as she approached the table.

"Rose this is neither the time nor the place for this."

"You need to get her out of here. She's not good enough for you."

"Why because I didn't think you were good enough now you think no one else is. Get over it Rose you found Emmett and fell in love. So what if I turned you down. You are happy and so am I." Rose huffed and walked away. Bella sat there wide eyed and speechless. She was unsure of what to say. Rose seemed so happy and in love with Emmett that it was a shock that she would still be hung upon Edward not wanting her. It was shocking to Bella that someone as beautiful as Rosalie, would be have confidence issues. If she thought about it kind of made sense that a woman as beautiful as Rose would be offended that A beautiful man like Edward would turn her down then go after someone as average as Bella was. Bella was brought out of her toughs when she felt a hand on hers.

"Don't listen to her, she's jealous. Why I couldn't tell you." He looked at Bella Before speaking again. "I met Rose in a class in college. I had just started to come out of my awkward stage. I wasn't really confident. She hit on me and I thought it was a sick joke. She asked me out Twice and I said no twice one day she followed me when I was on my way to have lunch with Emmett. It was like they were both slapped in the face when they saw each other. They were together ever since. They've had up and downs up they have gotten through it. Every now and then she gets like this. Like if I won't have I her I shouldn't have any one."

"Well if someone turned me down then went out with someone not as beautiful I would probably be upset too."

"That's where you're wrong I find you a million times more beautiful than her and I think that is what gets to her. She knows all about you and what happened in high school. To actually meet you and find out not only are you just as nice but more beautiful now gets to her. Especially since both, Emmett and I had crushes on you in high school." Bella could feel the heat of the blush crawling up her face.

"You are too nice and I'm not a great as make me out to be. I'm the daughter of a Police Chief. I was brought up to know right from wrong and to stand up for those around me. Just like my father always did. As for the beautiful part well that's subjective so I won't fight you on it because it feels nice to hear it but I'll tell you I don't really agree." Edward intertwined their fingers and rubbed is thumb over the back of her hand.

"No matter what anyone says or think to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Now let's get out of her we have some place to be."


	13. OUTTAKE Edward

.net/s/7701998/19/The_Vagabond

Thank you for making High School Bearable  
By Mrs. Nina Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its counterparts. I wish I did But SM Beat me to the punch **

A/N: Please read authors note at the end of chapter I found something that I thought was cute and funny and wanted to share.

**Outtake 1: First Contact  
**_(Edward's POV of when he first got Bella's email.)_

I should be happy, I should feel like the king of the world but I don't. I feel L=like I'm missing something and I don't know what it is. I have great home in a nice neighborhood. I have family that loves me. I have a girlfriend that… well maybe that's the problem she's just there. We barely speak and I can't even say we argue it's like two people that just know each other. Sometimes we have a meal together sometimes we have sleep overs but there's no passion. I see what my brother has with his wife. The love hard they fight hard. They don't do boring. They are perfect for each other. I can sometimes still feel the resentment she feels towards me for rejecting her, but over the years she and I have become good friends regardless. I mean I did introduce her to her husband.

"Eddie, are you back there?" My sister yelled.

"Be right down Tanya, and stop calling me Eddie." My sister, I loved her. She made it easy to lover her. She was one of the nicest people I knew. She loved to be friends with everyone. I just wish I had known her longer. See I was adopted and I didn't know I had a sister till a few years ago. It seemed that my mother had had a family before she had me but gave them up because she was too young to deal with it. I was the only link she had left to our mother. Unfortunately our mother had passed away when I was a young child. She had finally found me and found time to come visit. Know she was going back home to Chicago.

"Well give your big sister a hug. The cab is here and I have to go." She said to me as I walked in to the room. She didn't give me time to act as she threw her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know Tan, but you're coming back for the anniversary party right. Carlisle and Esme are really looking forward to spend more time with you."

"I'll try Felix has this big surprise vacation planed and I'm not sure if we will be back by then. He won't tell me anything."

"Well if you can please come."

"I will. Oh, and one more thing before I go, Irena is a great girl but you two don't mesh well. You need to find someone that will make you heart race out of your chest, Just some sisterly advice."

"Thank you, and are you sure I can't give you a ride."

"No it's alright thank you though."

"Okay call me when you land okay."

"Okay bye." I didn't even have time to sit when my phone beeped. I looked and saw a new texted message.

_Irena: Hay Ed, I'm sorry to do this but I have to cancel our plans for, well for forever. I found some one that I think I can love truly. Had a good time, stay safe. 3_

I looked at my phone for a good five minutes. I was hurt. I knew that our relationship was crap but I at least deserved a face to face breakup not a two line text. I decided it wasn't worth my time to respond and when back to my back office to work. I was working on a few songs for an up and coming singer and was trying to help him find his true voice. I had sent over a few songs and was just about to send him a few more I had started.

I had just sent the last few songs when I got a call.

"Hello"

"Hay Edward, it's Dom over at Interstate Records." I rolled my eyes I knew who he was I talked to him every other day. "I was just calling about the songs you sent over for Alec. He says that he likes them but that he doesn't feel them. He said that some are to poppy and some are to singer/songwriter. He was looking for something in between. So we'll need you to tweak them and have them sent over by 8 tomorrow morning. We have to get him in the studio by 10."

"Sure I'll see what I can do" I hung up and spent the next few hours reworking the songs I had. I was just about to through my hand up in defeat when I heard my email go off. Normally I would have ignored it but I needed a break. I was never happier than I was when I read what was on there.

_GreenNocturne20_

_ Hello, I was going through our high school year book when I came across your note to me. First I am glad that I was able to make your high school years better. Second I hate to say it but I can't seem to think of your name. Now don't take it the wrong way I try not to remember high school at all so most of my memories are fuzzy or not there._

_ You might be wondering why after almost ten years I'm now writing to you. You might not even have the same email address. So if you aren't a Forks High Alumni then I apologize. If you are well I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you wrote all day. You see I just moved in to a new house. My very first house. I was unpacking when I found my year book and subsequently you letter._

_ I hope that college and the real world were kinder to you than high school and if not that you found some kind of inspiration to get you through your days. If you every want to chat look me up._

_Your Friend,_

_Bella Sawn_

I couldn't stop smiling. Bella Swan, the girl I had loved all through my time at Forks high. Just her presence made high school bearable. She was one of the nicest smartest and most beautiful girls I had ever run across. She had yet again put a smile on my face just by being her. It took me a moment to get the nerve to write to her. All the anxiety I had around her in high school resurfaced.

_To Bella Swan_

_ First I want to assure you that I am in fact the same person that wrote in your year book. Second I am not surprised that you just found my letter. I will be honest I kind of took your year book without your knowledge to write in it. I was too shy to ask you for it but I wanted you to know that you made a difference in one person's life. _

_ I can't tell you how happy I am to hear from you even after all these years and today of all days. I have been having a really bad week and today was the worst of them all and your letter was enough to brighten my day just like your smile did all those years ago. You have a way of making everything better Bella Sawn and I thank you once again._

_ As for after high school life, it has been bearable. I was not the outcast I was in high school and seemed to blend in with the masses. As for the real world For the most part I have done well with myself. I have a successful career and am happy most of the time. Apart from this last week which I will not bore you with. Any ways I better get back to what I was doing before I get too carried away. Please feel free to write to me whenever you want even if it's just say hello._

_Your Friend,_

_GreenNocturne20_

I couldn't write my name. I was fearful of rejection. If she knew who I was she might not want any more contact. It was then that I felt it the sweaty palms the knots in my stomach my heart racing. This is what it's supposed to feel like. This is what I should be looking for when I date. I understood Tanya better now. I wanted that. What she had with Felix and what Rose had with Emmett. I knew I couldn't settle for less. But deep inside I knew that Bella Swan was the only one that could make me feel like that. I prayed for a way to keep her in my life and maybe one day have the courage to ask for more.

_**A/N: **_

_**FIRST  
I couldn't get what I wanted out of the end of the date just yet. I just couldn't write it. So I gave you this. A look in to Edward. I might do another outtake but of Rose so we could see why she is the way she is. There is a reason we just have to look deep in to it. **_

_**SECONED  
I found something at my local grocer and was like "What?" I looked it up and I thought perfect.**_

_**Meyer lemon fruits**_ _have a sweeter, less acidic flavor than the more common Lisbon or Eureka supermarket lemon varieties_.

So I have decided that from now on when I right lemons if it's racy then I'll call them "lemons" as per usual. If they are the scene is more of a gentle love making it will be called "Meyer Lemon" because they are sweeter, ;) Cute right? Tell me what you think about this or about this chapter.

Link to wiki info,  
http : / en (.) Wikipedia (.) org/wiki/Meyer_lemon

_P.S. I won't write lemons in this story because I don't want to change the rating to M. I don't want those of you that either can't or won't read m rated stories. If you want lemons of any kind I have other stories filled with them. Plus I'm working on one that has one at least every other chapter. I won't post till it's done _


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for making High School Bearable  
By Mrs. Nina Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its counterparts. I wish I did but SM beat me to the punch ****J**

**Chapter 14: End of the night**

Bella didn't ask Edward where they were going. She didn't need to. For one she felt like she could trust him. He had shown her that she could. Then there was the fact that she could tell where they were going just from the streets they were on. She smiled as they pulled in to the Woodland Park Zoo parking lot. It was common knowledge in the city that they had some of the best concerts here if only because of the atmosphere. She wasn't sure who was playing but it didn't matter to her. She knew it would be fun none the less. She looked over to Edward as he parked. They both knew this was going to be a great night.

**-~T~Y~F~M~H~S~B~-**

"Thank you so much for tonight?" She said as Edward walked her to her door. Her hand was in his and she didn't want to let go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope that it was good enough a night that you wouldn't mind having another date next week."

"Well as much as this date was fun." She started to say but felt bad the moment she saw his smile fall from his face. She looked him in the eyes. "I was kind of hoping that I would see you before next week." She finished quickly. The smile reappeared on his face.

"I thought you were going to dump me before we even had a chance to see where this goes."

"Nope you can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled at him while he laughed.

"I'm glad and I would love to see you more than just once next week."

"Good, so when can I see you again?"

"Well I'm really busy right now with work so we might not get to do anything fun."

"I don't care I could make you dinner or something. Would your work be something you could bring with you? You work I cook, and we can spend some time together."

"I can't bring it with me but if you really want to maybe you could just come to my place. You don't have to cook we could order out or whatever."

"That's fine, how's Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's good." They smiled at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. Neither pulled away and the kiss intensified. He pulled her close before pulling his lips away from her. He places his forehead on hers. "Make it Monday." He smiled and kissed her once more before walking away.

**-~T~Y~F~M~H~S~B~-**

Monday night

Bella stood at Edward's door a full hour and a half before she was supposed to. She had in her had two bags of food and hope he wouldn't be too upset with her. She rang the door bell and waited for him to answer. It was only a moment but it felt like hours. The moment Edward had opened the door a few emotions crossed his face first surprise then happiness then confusion.

"Did I forget the time?" He asked.

"No I came early. I…" She blushed and stammered. "Well I thought if you didn't mind I could still cook for you. I hope you don't mind. If you do, please tell me and I won't."

"You can use my kitchen whenever you want. Please come in. Sorry for the mess I was planning on cleaning up a bit before you got here but well….."

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I'm very happy you're here. Honestly I haven't been able to get much work done because I've been thinking of you the whole time. Maybe now that you're here I can get something done before we eat."

"Sounds good just show me the way." He walked her to the kitchen giving her a small kiss before walking out the room. The time flew as Bella cooked the food. She even cleaned up a little while she waited for him. She set the table and brought the food over to it. Once it was all set up she called him. He smiled at her once he saw everything she had done, placing a small kiss on her lips before sitting down and eating. Neither really said much to each other as they ate, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was good and natural like this was the way it should be. After eating they cleaned up together before sitting and watching a movie together. Bella fell asleep half way through the movie or at least that was what she remembered. When she woke up she and Edward were both snuggled on the sofa holding each other. There wasn't a lot of room but she was content and decided that she was okay just sleeping in his arms like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Relationships**

Waking up on the sofa with Edward wrapped around her was wonderful. Waking up with Edward wrapped around her while he gave her kisses was the best. She laid there with her eyes closed and just took in the kisses, and the warm feeling it brought to her.

"I know you're awake Bella." Edward's still sleepy voice said next to her ear. He placed another kiss as she tightened her grip on him.

"I didn't want you to stop." She said then felt the heat of her blush creep up her face.

"I won't ever stop if that's what you want."

"Don't stop." She said to him as she looked in to his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He went to deepen it when she pulled away. He pouted. "Morning breath." she told him.

"We both have it so it cancel's it out." He said before pressing his lips back to hers. This time she didn't stop him.

It took them a good half hour to untangle themselves from each other. They both knew they had things to do and it would never get done if they kept it up. Reluctantly Bella left Edward's house and went back to hers.

***-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-***

They didn't see each other the rest of the week but they talked every night. When the following week came plans were set to go out on another date but at the last minute they had to be canceled because Edward had to go out of town for work. Unfortunately he was gone for more time than he had planned and Bella was really missing him. It was the sixteenth day of not seeing each other and they were on the phone before bed.

"When will you be back?" She asked hoping this time he would have a definite answer.

"Next Tuesday morning so you better be ready to spend some time with me Miss Swan." She smiled at the thought of being able to see him again.

"I will clear my schedule for the three days to spend time with you." She teased but had every intention of following through.

"Good I want to spend as much time with my girlfriend as possible." Her heart sped up. They had gone out on a few dates and had spoken every day they could but not once had they talked about what the relationship status was. She hadn't wanted to assume but she hoped that they were going in that direction.

"I hope she won't mind me tagging along." She teased him. She knew he meant her but needed to make sure for her hearts sake.

"Very funny Swan, If you didn't know I was talking about you then I'm not being a very good boyfriend. I mean I don't let just any one cook in my Kitchen and sleep on my couch."

"I was just checking."

"Well just be ready okay."

"I will be do you need me to pick you up at the airport or not"

"Would you really?" He asked and she could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Sure, I mean I'm you girlfriend that's what we do right. I would have even dropped you off if you had given me more notice."

"Okay I'll email you the flight Details right now. Thank you really I usually take a cab home because Em hates the airport."

"Well you don't have to pay for cabs any more. You have me now."

"You're right I do have you and thank you "

***-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-***

On Tuesday morning Bella made her way through the airport parking lot to the closest available space she could find. Once inside she made her way to the Security gate closest to her arrival gate. The monitors showed that the plane had arrived and that they would soon be gated. Twenty minutes later she saw the familiar head of hair walking through the glass doors. He didn't notice her at first as he was typing away on his phone. When he looked up a huge smile graced his face. As soon as he was close enough he pulled her in to hug and kissed her.

"I thought you would wait by the baggage claim, Love." The term of endearment caught her off guard but she played it off and tried not to think too much of it.

"I had to see you as soon as I could didn't want to wait an extra five minutes." He kissed her again and they made their way out of the airport and in to her car. As soon as they got to his house he had he in his arms and his lips all over her. Yet again they fell asleep on the sofa but at some point it seemed that Edward had moved them to his bed because that was where she was when she woke up the next morning and she felt liked she belonged.

**A/N:**

**I don't know how to say sorry enough. For not updating soon but life is really crazy for me right now and not having a working computer at home makes it that much harder. I will say that I only plan on having two or three more chapters in this story and an out take or two. I have Roses Out take in the works but if you would like to see another then let me know. Again thank you for your continued support.**


End file.
